A Secret To Tell
by RED TIGER SKUNK
Summary: PMD Gates to Infinity Universe. What! A PMD FIC THAT'S NOT HERO/PARTNER! LE GASP! Yea. Somewhat following game. Bad at summaries. Please read or dont. REVERSE PSYCHOLOGY! T rating for...stuff...may change later not sure yet. Yaoi Yuri. 'Nuff said


**A Secret to Tell**

**A/N: Yuri. Don't like? Don't read.**

_Italics= thoughts_

"I'm sorry Dunsparce…but I like someone else…" Virizion replied thoughtfully.

Dunsparce was surprised for a moment, and then sighed. Clearly crest fallen, the small normal type looked back up at the bright moon.

The Two Pokémon had been talking on the hill about going to the Great Glacier; until Dunsparce suddenly asked Virizion "if he could have the honor of taking her on a date". To which Virizion politely declined.

Emolga, who was still eavesdropping behind the tree, was furious and…relieved. Furious because Dunsparce was the nicest and gentlest Pokémon in town! How can Virizion think she's so high n mighty to not jump at the chance to date him?! This was also why the flying squirrel was relieved. Emolga was Dunsparce's best friend; it's not a big surprise that he'd developed a crush on the small Pokémon. But what Emolga was really curious to find out was: Who did _Virizion_ like?

"It's Gurrdurr…isn't it…?"Emolga snapped out of his revere as Dunsparce asked this. He strained his ears to for better hearing.

Virizion suppressed a small laugh and shook her head. "No it's….uhm…well…" In the light of the moon, you could just make out a faint blush upon Virizion's cheeks.

Dunsparce grew confused, and tilted his head to the side

"What?"

Virizion looked thoughtful for a moment than down at Dunsparce. She sighed "Well…I don't…" She stared at the ground, blush growing. "Go that way…"

To say Dunsparce and Emolga were shocked would be an understatement. Because who in their right minds would think Virizion, **THE **Heartbreaker Beauty Virizion liked girls?!

Dunsparce tried to shake off his surprise and asked another question "So…w-who's the lucky l-lady..?" He managed to stutter out.

Virizion blushed furiously "U-uhh…." She was looking at anything but the small Pokémon sitting next to her.

_ This is so…unlike her…._ Dunsparce thought _who could she like that would make her __**this **__embarrassed? Victini maybe? No….he's a he…who then?_

Virizion finally swallowed and leaned in close to Dunsparce. She whispered the name of whom she had admiration for; so quiet Emolga couldn't even catch a hint. When Virizion pulled back, Dunsparce looked completely stunned.

"H-her?!"

Virizion nods a bit "Yes…since I first met her I developed a crush her… I know how stupid that sounds, but it's true…."

Dunsparce quickly shook his head "No, no! That's sweet really. I can understand why you like her, she's a nice Pokémon." He said all this with a reassuring smile.

Virizion smiled back "Thanks Dunsparce… You're a good friend…"

Dunsparce blushed a bit "Hoho~ No trouble V-Virizion~" the bug looking Pokémon replied happily.

_W-Wait! Who was it dammit?! _Emolga's mind screamed.

_**The Next Morning(A/N: Quoting game a bit so…spoilers?)**_

**YAWN!**

"Morning, Jo! Let's give it our all again today!" My partner and best friend, Spike the Axew, exclaimed as usual.

I smiled at him after a nice stretch. Still feels slightly weird being a Tepig, but I'm getting used to it.

We both calmly exit our small home and were surprised to be greeted by a nervous and worried looking Quagsire.

"Huh? Quagsire? What is it?" Spike question him.

"Ah… Ah…. Ahh!" Quagsire yelled.

"Uh…" Spike looked confused "Did something happen?"

"Th-The truth is… I, hmm, just realized something dire! You remember how everyone was all… 'We're all going to the Great Glacier!' Hmm? And then everyone yelled, 'YEAAAAAAHHH!' Hmmm? Everyone was, hmm, all pumped up. B-but I didn't think about it then, hmm? And I've just realized that I forgot something important! Mmm-hmm! I've got to talk to you all at once, hmm!"

"I…don't really get it, but…" Spike and I exchanged a look before he continued. "All right. I'll get everyone together."

Spike went to find Dunsparce and Emolga while I looked for Virizion. Where is she… I hope Gurrdurr isn't flirting with her again… I'll burn his clown nose right off… What? I can't help it! I'm the jealous type… Yeah I like Virizion… A lot… I mean… Have you seen her? She's gorgeous…

"Jo? Are you ok..?"

I blink and realize 2 things: 1 I had stopped walking completely and 2 the Pokémon I had been daydreaming about was right in front of me. I blush as she smiles sweetly down at me.

"H-hi Viz…"

Virizion giggled at the use of my nickname for her. We have grown kinda close since she's joined Team STAR. She's gone on every mission with Spike, Dunsparce and I too.

"Hellooo? Swish you're spacing out again" Oops…

"Oh uh was I?" I asked nervously.

She looked amused "Yes, you were."

"Sorry…" I look at the ground and rub the back of my head.

"It's fine" another cute smile my way…

"Oh! Uhm Quagsire wanted to tell us all something. Seemed really important to 'em."

"Oh? Well then let's go!" She walked past me as I followed quickly.

We were approaching the middle of Paradise when Viz stops. I looked up at her curiously.

"Viz?"

She looked hesitant "Jo…there's something I need to tell you…" She's not looking at me…

I started to get worried… She's usually so sure of herself… "What is it?"  
"I-"

"Hey! Virizion, Swish! Quagsire needs to talk to us! C'mon!" Spike called us over.

Viz rushed over and I….was not so fast to join the rest of the group… What was Viz about to say… I sighed and begrudgingly followed her to the other members of Paradise; all waiting. I stood between Viz, who shot me a small smile, and Spike, who was obviously curious why it took us so long to get here. But he just shrugged as Quagsire began talking.

_**PMDPMDPMD(SPOILERS!)**_

"What? Someone has to stay behind?!" Spike yelled.

"Mm-hmm… I think it'll be, mmm, a long journey to the Great Glacier…and you probably won't be able to return for several days, hmm? The fact is, there are these things called, mmm, the HAPPI Laws… And according to them, whenever you go on a long journey… You must leave, hmm, at least one member behind… It's a serious rule hmm? No way around it." Quagsire stated with a sad and sorry face.

"Wh-What?! But that means-!"

"It's hmm, problematic for HAPPI if they cannot reach your team for a long time. Apparently there was some sort of, mmm, disagreement because of it in the past… And so this law was put in place. That's what I've heard, hmm. If you do not follow the HAPPI Laws your Team Badges will be revoked…and your team disbanded, hmm? They are, mmm, quite strict about these things… And so, my dear STAR… I need you to pick one of your members to stay behind her, hmm? It is, mmm, a terrible blow after everyone was so excited…"

"Th-That's…ridiculous… I wanted us all to go together… But if our team is disbanded, it will all have been for nothing… So I guess… We've got no choice…" Spike replied solemnly.

"Well, whoever gets left behind, if you get lonely… Just come see me! Me and my…" _Oh Arceus… Not again… _Victini strikes his signature pose... "V-Wheeeeel!...will turn that frown upside down."

"Dude you're so annoying-" Out of the corner of my eye I could see Quagsire raise an eyebrow at Scraggy "-ly good at staying upbeat. That's, uh, great Victini." I think I'm on the "ex-criminal's" side for that one… Vic can get annoying at times… "At any rate… Now the question is who'll stay behind… It's gotta be the weakest member, right? I mean, that just makes sense."

"Yeah, I guess that does make sense… The great Glacier is a completely unknown place, after all… No one knows what'll be there… But I think there'll be plenty of danger." Gurrdurr said, agreeing with his old friend.

"Strength has nothing to do with it. I know every adventurer really wants to go to the Great Glacier! And yet… To have to force someone to stay behind… This is awful." Spike looked as upset as Quagsire.

"Hmm. I really do want everyone to be able to go. But there's nothing we can do about this one, hmm?"

I could see Dunsparce start to shiver violently. Poor little guy… I love him, not like I love Viz, but like a brother… I feel sorry for the guy…

Emolga seemed to notice this as well "Huh? What's wrong, Dunsparce?"

The small normal type tried to speak up "Um…I…I…"

I could tell Emolga and I were thinking the same thing, he can't be planning to-?! Emolga was the one to speak though.

"Ahhh! STOP! Dunsparce, you don't-"

"I'll stay behind."

I jumped in surprise when I heard that come from next to me. No not Spike, but to my somewhat horror, it was Viz.

"What?!" Spike, Dunsparce and I exclaimed.

"Virizion!" Emolga yelled.

"Don't think I'm not interested in going to the Great Glacier. It sounds amazing. But I get cold really easily…and I don't really like walking into danger. So I'll just stay here in Paradise. I'll…see you later." With that Viz left with a smile, but I could feel sadness and disappointment radiate from her in waves as she walked passed me. _Viz…_

"A-all right! My lovely, Virizion is staying! Truth is, I was thinking… What would I do if my lovely Virizion went away and left me here… But… Now I don't have to go through none of that heartbreak! **GURDUURRRRRR! Bwahahahaha!"**

I tried not to glare at him. _**HIS **_Lovely Virizion?! _**HIS?! **_Not while I'm around jackass! I could feel the end of my tail burn with jealousy as anger coursed through me. Sometimes he's such a prick! That Gurrdurr… I swear if he tries anything, **ANYTHING! **I'll burn his balls off!

I snapped out of it when Spike spoke. "… …What could have happened? Virizion's always pretty cool… And she deosn't tend to show her emotions much, but… It seemed like she wanted to go to the Great Glacier…more than anyone else…"

I knew I felt disappointment…

"Jo… Spike…"

I blinked and looked towards Emolga.

"I don't like this. Why did things have to end up this way?"

"Yea… But what can we do?" Spike said thoughtfully

_Find another member, __fast, __have them stay here and __**NOT **__Viz, anything! Just don't leave her here!_

Emolga frowned "Even if we change Virizion's mind… It doesn't change the fact that someone's gotta stay behind. Do you think we oughta tell Umbreon and Espeon about this?"

"Yeah…" Spike seemed almost as sad as myself.

"Jo? You'll talk to them right? I think they're up on the hill, working on their research. When you're ready to talk to them, Dunsparce and I will go with you.."

I find myself nodding "OK…but first let me do something…" Emolga nods, I look at Spike "Alone…"

Said Axew looks worried and confused but nods and lets me go nonetheless.

_**PMDPMDPMD(No SPOILERS!)**_

I was walking to the crossroads, hoping to find Viz there or nearby.

_Where could she be… I got find a way to take her with us… I can __**NOT**__ leave her with that annoyance Gurrdurr… _I stopped under a tree. _Oh… Who am I kidding… Viz would never love me like I love her… I'm too small…too weak… Gurrdurr's twice as big/twice as strong as me…and she turned him down! Plus…she probably doesn't even like girls like that… I'm so pathetic… _I feel my cheeks wet and I realize I had been crying the whole time.

I sit under the tree as more tears run down my face. I try and stop but it just kept gushing out. "V-Viz…*sniff* where are you… I love you… *sniff* Arceus, I-I'm so hopeless…."

If I wasn't wallowing in my own self-pity, I would have heard the foot steps behind me…

"Jo?"

My heart practically stopped as I look over my shoulder at the Pokémon of whom I cared so deeply for.

"Jo! Why are you crying?! A-Are you hurt?!"

Viz quickly rushed over to me to check for wounds or any reason as to why I'm crying. I blinked. _Why is she so concerned over me…?_

"Jo? Can you hear me?"

I felt my face flush.

"You're bright red! Are you running a fever?"

Her face moves so we're nose-to-nose; making me even redder. Then I noticed something. Is…Is she… _Blushing?_

"Jo… Please answer me… Why are you here crying… Shouldn't you be back at Paradise…?

I blinked again "I-I was looking…f-for you…"

I could swear her cheeks are pink right now… "M-Me?"

"Yes you… When you said you'd stay behind… I was more than a little worried…"

"O-Oh… Well there's no need to be I'm fine…"

I felt that same disappointed crest fallen feeling emanate from her again. I was about to tell her she can't lie to me when I remembered a question from before. "Viz… What was it you were gonna tell me earlier….?"

Viz's eyes grew immensely "U-Uhm… I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Before Spike called us over to hear Quagsire…"

"O-Oh… I-I don't remember…" She was avoiding my gaze.

My face turned stern "Viz. Tell Me. Now."

"I don't remember…"

"I think both know that's a big fat lie."

She was silent…

"Viz… Please just tell m-"

My eyes grew bigger than I thought possible when to my complete and utter disbelief…

_She…Viz is…__**KISSING ME?!**_

_**END CHAPTER**_

_**A/N: Most of talking directly quoted from PMD Gates to Infinity Game. Thus took me all night to play through, redo, and quote. That being said, I don't know if I'll do another chapter…*shrug* you want more? I will. Might be a while however.**_


End file.
